


Swan Lyrics

by allsovacant



Series: drafts, words, etc [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Song Lyrics, Sort of? - Freeform, Swan Song lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: I'm pretty sure Matt Usher penned this thing in the back of my mind.





	1. Breathe at Last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Swan Song (Part 3)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15105194) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



_*muffled sound of someone breathing in and out—inhale, exhale—then fades out—insert Anna's eight beats followed by Patrick's piano*_

 

_**I. (Matt)** _

  
I used to walk alone  
A narrow path of stone  
The walls pinning me in between  
I couldn't breathe, I couldn't scream  
But then you came into my life  
And pulled me up beside you  
You gave a reason to my being  
The way you smile  
A euphoric feeling  
There's no holding back  
Baby you breathe me in

 

**_Chorus: (Matt & Trick)_ **

Once, twice, put your lips in mine,  
I'll let you draw my breath  
Make my bones ignite  
Hear me out, before I lose my head  
One day we'll be free  
No one holding us back  
That's our future baby  
When we can breathe at last

 

**_II. (Matt)_ **

Set your feet on the ground  
Here I stand before you  
Take my hand, hold it close  
Never fear for I'm with you  
Let my voice be your guide  
For once you learn to break the chains  
You will be free to fly, wounds would turn to scars and dry  
Just try and try, baby don't tell me our love's a lie

 

**_Chorus: (Matt & Trick)_ **

  
Once, twice, put your lips in mine,  
I'll let you draw my breath  
Make my bones ignite  
Hear me out, before I lose my head  
One day we'll be free  
No one would hold us back  
That's our future, baby  
When we can breathe at last

 

_(Adlib—David's sax, Matt's guitar)_

_**Bridge: (Matt & Trick)** _

  
One, two, three  
And now they've set us free  
There's no holding back  
We can breathe at last

 

_**Chorus: (Matt & Trick)** _

  
Once, twice, put your lips in mine,  
I'll let you draw my breath  
Make my bones ignite  
Hear me out, before I lose my head  
One day we'll be free  
No one would hold us back  
That's our future, baby  
When we can breathe at last

 

_**Coda: (Matt)** _

  
Let me in  
(Breathe at last)  
Breathe me in

No goodbyes  
(Breathe at last)  
Here we begin

_**(Outro: Swan)** _

_  
—end—_

_(Draft Written: 02/13/19)_

 

 


	2. Restart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was written before Breathe at Last but, that one finished itself first. Lol, Matt—you're unpredictable this time.

_I. (Matt)_

I remember when I've met you  
Just one glance at you, that's how I knew  
I'd bring the world to your feet  
Baby, I'd give anything for you

We started to thread unfamiliar waters  
As if we're a ship, free to wander  
But the currents run so deep  
And now we're stuck in the middle

_Refrain: (Matt & Patrick)_

Choking from our own hands  
How have we fallen apart?

_Chorus: (Matt & Patrick)_

(But) Baby, can you feel it?  
That blissful feeling  
It's like we're back from the beginning  
Strangers meeting, walking on track  
Now we're back from the start  
Let us fall in love again  
And never look back  
Baby all we need's a restart

_II. (Matt)_

I remember as I lie in bed  
Waiting for you  
I've waited for you to call my name  
To have me back in your arms again  
But silence was as dreadful  
As hurtful words unsaid

And baby, look at us,  
It took us years to understand  
How without each other, we're lost

_Refrain: (Matt & Patrick)_

Choking in our own words  
Hear me out, let this be heard

_Chorus: (Matt & Patrick)_

(And) Baby, can you feel it?  
That blissful feeling  
It's like we're back from the beginning  
Strangers meeting, walking on track  
Now we're back from the start  
Let us fall in love again  
And never look back  
Baby, all we need's a restart

_(Ad lib)_

_Bridge: (Matt)_

And I know, how I'm wrong  
Took you for granted before  
And then I've let you to go  
But this second chance  
I will cradle it safely in my arms  
Yeah we'll take it back from the start  
  
_Chorus: (Matt & Patrick)_

So baby, feel it  
This blissful feeling  
Now we're back from the beginning  
Again, you've held my hand  
As we chanced our luck  
Couldn't believe nor comprehend, couldn't really stop  
Here we are falling in love again  
No looking back  
Push that button, here we are, I from the top

_(Outro: Swan)_

______________

Draft written: 02/13/19

**Author's Note:**

> Swan Song, title, characters and story are owned by ©earlgreytea68 | All Rights Reserved 2019


End file.
